As is generally known, digital content or so-called digital media (‘content’ hereinafter) may come in any number of forms, including text, graphics, images, animations, audio and/or videos files, for instance. As is further known, the process of content generation is often an iterative process that involves making several revisions to a given piece of digital work before it is finalized. The digital work may be for example, a textual document, a photo or montage of photos/graphics, or a so-called rich media document that includes a combination of content types, such as a document that includes textual content and embedded video and/or audio content. Numerous devices and methods have been developed to facilitate the process of generating and modifying content. These developments are commonly implemented on stand-alone computer-based word processing and desktop publishing systems having the capability to undo and redo multiple changes made to a document. More recently, web-based content management systems (CMS) have become available. A web-based CMS is typically a software system that allows users to create and manage website or so-called online content. Some such web-based CMSs allow for collaboration such that multiple users (authors) can participate in the creation and editing process.